


Love Story of the Dead

by mutant_and_proud



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Dead People, Doctor - Freeform, Dolls, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, Romance, Zombies, crazy old guy, creep, game, mad father - Freeform, phyco, say wha, to many tags!, twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutant_and_proud/pseuds/mutant_and_proud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya was just a child, Dio was just a boy. He had been tortured for 6 years of his life, pain and starvation. Till one both tragic AND faithful day he came across her. As she rested, he admired. A dead boy in love with a living girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!! So... ya I randomly got addicted to this OTP and wrote this I don't know where its gonna go and i cant tell weather I'm gonna make this go on and on or just drop it xD tell me if u liked it in the comments :) thanks. PS yes i did add my own little made up things to make the "love" and "mystery" element more intense.

Aya- She had always felt as though someone was watching over her after her mother had died. 

But she never thought it would be a long ago dead boy who had been another painful object of her fathers practices. In fact she thought it was her mother looking down on her. But in fact it was an average scraggly blond haired boy named Dio. Originally a stupid street boy starving with only a few short days at most to live. Ayas father had come across him, picking him off the streets and throwing him into a cell to be held in the torture of the “doctors” basement. 

Dio wasn't much older that 9 at the time. Living in the cell until he was 14. But sadly in his youth the you doctor extracted Dio’s left eye, leaving the open gouge bare. It wasn't as much the loss of blood that killed him, but the infection that followed. During the excruciating 6 years Dio was locked away, he manage to shortly escape. 

Running through the halls of the mansion trying in all his sickness induced hallucinations to find a way out, finally he found himself running into a simple bedroom. “Hello…?” Dio whispered limping his way in further. As he looked around he found himself looking down at a large lump hidden under floral covers. “Hello…” he said again reaching a hand to the blanket pulling it aside gently as not to disrupt the slumber of the subject beneath...he was in awe to what he found. A very beautiful young girl, from the looks only 2 years younger than himself. Her long dark brown hair even darker in the dim light. Looking as though her hair were a midnight sky flowing over her shoulders. Her breaths a calming intake and exhale. “Shes beautiful….” he cooed. 

Reaching down and brushing a stray hair from her eye. “I only wish I knew her name…-” the boy was cut off as the doctor grabbed the blood stained collar of his shirt, dragging him out of little Aya’s room. Not long after returning to the basement, the doctor retrieved his trusty couple, slicing a small gash into Dio’s throat. “ Either you die of that infection or you bleed out!” The doctor hollered. Slamming Dio’s forehead into the brick wall. Dio’s eyes closing shut...never to open again.

Little Aya awoke the next morning at the usual time of 8:30. Looking to her carpet floor to a large deep red drop of blood. never to know it was from the the boy who would some day return to save her life. (dun dun da!!!)


End file.
